Ron's what?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Sequel to 'KP, YOU'RE WHAT' What's next for Team Possible after graduation? A baby? College? Marriage? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on Kim Possible's 'KP, YOU'RE WHAT?' Fan fiction by KPFAN3617<span>**

**_Neither Ron nor Kim could be seen as may step back, not comprehending what was going on. Ron's blue mystical aura surrounded both Kim and Ron, flashing an indescribable flash. When the flashed cleared, Ron laid on top of Kim, with a fresh tear on Ron's face._**

**Chapter One: The After Math**

It was the only thing anybody in the world was talking about. Even the arch-foes Kim and Ron have gained throughout the years couldn't stop talking about the Stoppable wedding…Images and video of the battle that took place at the wedding could be seen on every news channels and websites, and heard on radios around the world. People just couldn't believe how Kim and Ron's magical day turned into a nightmare.

So many questions were left unanswered….Did Kim and the unborn infant survive? Is Ron alive to see the birth of his unborn child he tried desperately to protect along with his mother? And what was that strange flash that occurred when Ron was trying to save Kim?

The Stoppables' and Possibles', with Wade, Felix, Monique and even Shego, were inside the waiting room inside the Middleton hospital waiting for any news of what happened to Team Possible.

Shego touched her shoulder were the blade went through, letting her memory of the event play once more in her head. The pain she felt from the wound was the least of her concerns; the only thing that was on her mind was if Dr. Drakken was still alive…

Everyone inside the waiting room was in their own little world, not saying nor doing anything other than waiting for news. Jim and Tim looked outside the window to see the press surrounding the hospital, James holding on to his mother's arms, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable taking turns holding Hana, Monique, Wade and Felix flipping through the T.V channels for anything to distract their minds, and Shego lost in her own thoughts away from the rest. This continued until Ann Possible walked inside the room in her surgery attire. Everyone got up at once looking at Ann with hopefulness in their eyes.

"How are they Honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible directed his question to his wife. Ann's face was a sadden one. Everyone in the room could tell she had been crying due to the puffiness of her eyes.

"Ann" Maggie Stoppable said. Ann looked at her blonde friend, seeing the worry in her eyes as she hold Hana."Tell us, how are Kimmie and Ronald?"

All eyes were locked on the brain surgeon…

"Kimmie is going to be just fine" Ann said letting a small smile escape her lips. "Whatever Ron did, it saved Kimmie and the baby. There were no signs of poisons detected in Kim's blood stream when we took the blood test and the baby is in perfect health as far as we can tell. They are going to make a full recovery."

Everyone momentarily sighed in relief.

"She's still weak but she'll be fine in a matter of hours" Ann said standing next to James.

"And Ronald?" Mr. Stoppable said. "How is he?"

Ann's face stiffed a bit, quickly sighing before she continued…

"Ron's still in critical condition I'm afraid" Ann said trying to keep herself composed. "He's heart beat is continuing to be irregular and he lost a fair about of blood. We already did the blood transfusion on him but I don't think it'll be enough…we… we can… can only wait."

James hugged her, letting his own tears fall down his face. Even though Ron wasn't his son, to James Ann, the tweebs, most importantly Kim, he was always a member of their family. Always being there for Kim and the tweebs when they needed him, going on family vacations with them, eating dinner with them most of the time. Ron was, in his own way, a Possible but now it was official. He is now officially part of the Possible family and James, nor anyone, wants a family member to…

As he wiped some tears from his eyes, he glanced around the room. Everyone, besides Shego, had hurt filled expressions on their face. Many fought back tears, trying to console those who couldn't.

"Now we mustn't lose faith" James said making everyone look at him. "Ronald is a strong young man; he'll make it through this."

"I sure hope your right James" Mrs. Stoppable said still holding Hana tighter while Mr. Stoppable has his arm around her.

"James is right" Nana Possible said. "I've seen Kimberly and him beat far worse than this. We mustn't give up that Ronald is going to be okay."

Ann walked towards the Stoppables. "Maggie, Don, We're doing everything we can to save Ron. We're using all our best resources on him."

"We know Ann and we appreciate everything you are doing for Ronald but…" Mr. Stoppable started to say when Mrs. Stoppable stepped in.

"But with everything you told us… it…it seems impossible for Ron to able to make it through this alive."

"Maggie, Ronald is Kim's husband" James said walking towards the Stoppables. "He married a Possible which means…"

"Anything is possible for a Possible" Jim and Tim both said together.

James smiled at his boys before he looked back at Ron's parents. " If there one thing we Possibles know how to do is how defy the odds."

While James and Nana continued to help Ron's parents to not lose faith, Ann spotted Shego staring outside.

"Shego" Ann said making Shego jump a bit. Shego looked at the red-headed Doctor with a nervous expression on her face.

"May I speak to you outside for a few minutes?" Ann said walking towards her. "There is a matter I think you should know about and should be discussed more privately."

Shego gulped as she nodded. "Uh… sure Doc."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here you guys go... the sequel to "KP, YOU'RE WHAT?" I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave me your thoughts and questions on the chapter. I always love hearing from you guys. :) Was the first chapter what you were expecting it to be? <strong>

**till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Kim opened her eyes to find herself inside an isolated hospital room. She tilted her head to the side, making her whole to cry in agony. Kim groaned from the pain as she tried to fix her vision on her current area.

'Where am I?' Kim thought. Everything was a complete blur to her. All she could remember was her dancing with Ron at her wedding before...

Kim's eyes widen with her hands quickly touching her stomach. She was finally able to put two and two together. She was poisoned! The poison was met to kill her and her baby in one shot but Ron saved her. She knew he did as she could only recall a bright flash of light coming from Ron as he touched her face.

"Look who's finally awake."

Kim let her eyes guide her to the source of the sound. She spotted Shego seating at a nearby chair reading the latest Villain magazine not even bothering to glance her way.

"Shego?" Kim said sounding disoriented. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Relax cupcake. I just came for some peace and quiet before I did something I'll regret to your nerdlinger and pops" Shego answered, not taking her eyes off of the magazine.

"Oh" Kim said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kim spoke again.

"Shego, did you know-"

"You and your little baby are safe" Shego stated, cutting Kim off. "Your momma told your family you were safe and would be fine in a few hours."

Kim sighed in relief as she smiled, rubbing her belly gently. "You're safe Betty," Kim whispered.

Shego lowered her magazine, fixing her vision on Kim. "So you're expecting a princess?"

"Uh?" Kim said.

"The baby, it's a girl?" Shego asked.

"Oh uh, I don't know" Kim said sounding embarrassed.

Shego arced her eyebrow. "The why-?"

"Ron kept on saying it was a girl, that's why" Kim blurted defensively. After she let her kimness cool down she continued. "It sorta just stuck that she's a she."

"Whatever" Shego muttered, about to go back to her reading when Kim spoke again.

"How about Ron, Is he okay?" Kim asked. The question stayed out in the open for a few seconds before Shego answered the crime fighting heroine.

"He'll be fine. He's in recovery," Shego lied through her teeth. For some reason she could bring herself to tell Kim the truth. How the odds were against him and he was most likely was going to die at any minute. Even with the huge bruise on her face, Kim still manage to show the same amount of perky, Shego always hated.

"Thanks" Kim announced looking straight at Shego.

"Thanks? For what?" Shego questioned.

"For helping Ron and me in that sitch," Kim said. "I wouldn't want to think what would happened if you and your brothers weren't there."

Shego got up from her seat and walked towards Kim's bed. She glared at Kim as she spoke. "Let's get one thing straight cupcake, don't think I helped you and your dopey husband because I like you guys or anything. I got my own reasons for doing it." Shego remembered the letter Ron sent with her invitation….

_Shego, _

_I know you might think I'm crazy inviting you and Drakken to my wedding but I need your help. I can't give you the complete down low on what's going on but what I can tell you is KP is pregnant with my baby. Someone wants us dead and I know we might have our differences in the past but you're the only one I know who possibility can help me keep Kim and the baby safe. Whatever your decision is, I'll respect it. But I wonder what kind of villain rep you would get if someone finishes off KP and me after one battle and you've been doing it for years with nothing to show for it. Just a thought you know, I'm not sure how this will play out in the evil community. I only ask if you don't show then to please watch after them for me. Don't let what happened to you happen to KP_

_ -Ron_

"Oh?" Kim questioned looking back at Shego. "And what parse is that?"

"Because if I did then you will have to owe me a favor" Shego confessed. Shego sighed "I need your help."

"You're asking me for help?" Kim asked surprise. "Now?"

"Hey, wasn't my idea at first okay" Shego said. "But with what I just found out I'ma need your help to get Drakken and I off grid for a while."

"What?" Kim asked stunned, not knowing if this was a trick. "Why do you and Dr. Drakken need to go off grid for?"

"Becauseimpregnat" Shego mumbled low.

"What? "Kim said, leaning in closer to hear what Shego meant.

"Impregant" Shego mumbled louder but still could barely be heard.

"What?" Kim said again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…DO I NEED A MEGAPHONE? I SAID I'M PREGNAT!" Shego yelled.

"Oh….OH" Kim said shocked. Her eyes widen as she looked at Shego, blinking as she tried to wrap her mind with the idea of Shego, the women who constantly punched and kicked her for so many years, would be becoming a mom herself. "Your pregnant…..with Drakken's baby…ewwwww" Kim said showing her disgust.

"Oh grow up Possible" Shego commanded. "How do you think we all felt when we found out about you and Stoppable?"

"Okay first" Kim said. "There is a major and I mean a _major _dif between weird and wrong on all levels. He's like my Dad age for goodness sake."

"I'm not here to talk about my love life" Shego argued loudly. "I'm just here to get the famous Kim Possible to help the person who just saved her and her baby's life!"

"I never said I wasn't going to help you Shego" Kim corrected her. "I'm just majorly disoriented right now. It's just a lot to take in."

"So you are going help me and Dr. D?" Shego questioned.

"Yes but why? You're the badest villain out there. Why on earth do you need my help?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story" Shego confessed.

"I've got time" Kim stated.

Shego sighed. "It all started with my stupid brothers…."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ron was sitting at the beach, watching the sunset with his wife. They snuggled deep in the sand, laughing and enjoying each other's company. <em>**

**_"You know I love you right?" Ron asked looking into Kim's emerald eyes. "I truly do."_**

**_"Ronnie, I love you too" Kim said kissing him. "But don't you ever leave me alone ever again, got that?!"_**

**_Ron chuckled as he felt Kim's finger on his chest. "You don't have to worry about that KP. I'm never going to leave you ever again." He brought her back into one of the most passionate kisses he ever had..._**

"His heart rate is decrease rapidly doctor" The nurse said looking at the monitor.

"We're losing him" One of the doctors stated.

"Get me Ann here immediately!" Another doctor commanded to one of the nurses nearby. " We've got no time to waste.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Again Thank you all who are reviewing, following and favorite this. I will be starting school next so I won't be posting as much as I have during my break. I'll try updating as much as I can but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have other stories I've been working on If you wish to take a look at them before the next update. Anyway as always leave me your thoughts, questions, or anything addition you wish to add. Where you expecting Shego to be pregnant?!<strong>

**Till the next sitch- KPFAN OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Life?**

* * *

><p>Shego handed Kim a cup of water as she hold her coco moo close to her.<p>

"Wow I never would have thought… I'm so sorry Shego." Kim took the cup from Shego's hand and took a sip. Shego could hear the sincerity in the heroine's voice. Kim suspected Shego would've used her sassy remarks or sarcasm to respond to her but no. Shego simply took her seat near the window and looked outside. Kim saw Shego's mouth making an attempt to make her words come out. Before Kim could comment or try to help Shego, she saw the door open wide.

The first person to enter the room was Mrs. Dr. Possible, who nearly cried with joy when she saw her daughter smiling at her. She rushed to her side and carefully as she could hug Kim. Kim maintained her radiate smile as she hugged her mother back and saw all her friends and family making their way inside the room. Her name was heard from all angles of the room with relief and joy.

"I'm so glad you safe sweetie" Ann said, moving Kim's hair behind her ear.

"You had us all worried Kimberly Ann" Nana Possible added and she grabbed Kim's hand into hers. Kim tightens her nana's grip on her hand as she looked at everyone.

Shego rolled her eyes as she got up. This scene was becoming too mushy for her taste. "Not that this isn't touching" Shego began, having all eyes on her, "but I'm out of here."

"Shego" Ann said before Shego made a clean slate to the door. "Outside there is a nurse named Mary, Mary is going to take you to Dr. Drakken's new room."

"Wait… you moved him?" Shego asked angered. Everyone stared at Shego who looked like she would use her plasma blast on the red head.

"We had to," Ann spoke without fear. Her eyes never left the villainess's cold stare. "He needed surveillance and Dr. Director wouldn't allow her men far from Kimmie. I suggested we move him to a closer location."

"Don't worry mom," Kim said glaring at Shego. "Shego understands"

Shego looked at Kim and back at the doctor, seeing where cupcake got her attitude from. She rolled her eyes once more grabbing old of the door knob. "Whatever… thanks I guess" Shego said opening the door and slamming it.

"Is it just me or does she seem more heated?" Wade said looking at the door then at Kim.

"It's been a long day, even for Shego" Kim said looking at Wade. She smiled at him weakly as she fought the pain when she moved to a more comfortable position.

"So what are the stats Wade? Anything I should know about?" she asked.

Wade could feel all eyes were on him. He had no idea what Shego might have told Kim so needed to play it as cool as possible. He nervously looked at Kim as he spoke. "Well you're the topic on very news media in the world if that's what you mean."

"Yeah that's what I mean" Kim said, touching her forehead. "Anything else?"

"Kim" Ann added sternly. "Let's not talk about this right now. Why don't you get some rest?"

Kim groaned. "Mom I'm fine but I'll feel even better if I walk around the hospital floor for a few. You know I hate being in bed for too long. Please mom," Kim begged as she used her puppy dog pout. Ann sighed letting a smile cross her face.

"Fine Kim but not by yourself" Ann spoke sternly. "You're still weak and aren't completely well. You are only allowed to leave this room if someone is companying you, understood? "

"Can do Mom" Kim smiled. "But can I change clothes first? Walking around in hospital dreads isn't what I call fashionably acceptable."

As if speaking on command the tweebs placed a knapsack in front of Kim. Kim questionably opened it as her mother spoke to the rest. "Why don't you all go outside to the waiting room? I'll help Kim and we'll meet you all there."

No one objected as they all, besides Ann, said their goodbyes to the heroine as the swiftly made their way out. Kim pulled out her old green crop top and blue capris. She smiled at her mother, showing her the green crop top.

"Mom?"

"What? It was the only thing I had on hand." The older red head grinned as Kim got out up from her bed.

* * *

><p>Nurse Mary opened the door for Shego, smiling. "Here's Dr. Drakken's room Miss. Go. If you need anything please don't hesitate to reach me or any nearby nurse." The nurse watched as Shego hesitated to walk inside. Shego had no idea in what sort of conditions she'll find Dr. Drakken in and if she would be able to maintain her emotions in check when she did. When Shego was fully inside the room, Nurse Mary closed the door behind her, leaving Shego and …<p>

Drakken wasn't strapped into anything but an I.V and a heart monitor as Shego walked towards his bed. He looked pale and his eyelids were darker then they usually were. Shego nearly thought he was dead until he watched his chest moving up and down. She fought the verge to cry. She wasn't going to. It wasn't her. She wasn't weak nor would she become soft. She already allowed herself to be weak in front of the buffoon and she wouldn't allow herself to show weakness anymore as long as she…

Drakken softly groaned. He moved his head and mumbled a single word.

**_Shego_**

She took a deep breath as she brought a chair to his bed side.

"I'm here Dr. D. I'm here." She touched his hand. His head moved to her direction, opening his eyes slowly.

"Shego?"

"Yes it's me Doc"

"You-okay?"

"Thanks to you."

"Good." Drakken smiled at her as wide as he could. "I wouldn't have wanted – my death to have -been for nothing."

"Don't be stupid!" Shego intercepted. "You weren't going to die…not if I had anything to say about it."

Drakken smiled as he felt Shego's hand through his hair. "Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again." her voice was demanding and mincing.

"Shego I'll do whatever I can to protect you. Granted I' m not strong or…"

"Smart?" Shego teased.

"Shego!" Drakken spoke hard as he could. "The point is …"Drakken sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked into Shego's green eyes.

She arc her eyebrow. "Dr. D?"

"Shego, seeing you nearly getting killed made me realize…I ….I **can't** live without **you**…I …love you Shego."

Shego's eyes widen. Did she hear him right? Did he actually say he….loves her? Her eyes stared deep into Drakken's eyes but said nothing in response. After all Dr. Drakken is 43 years old! And she'd barley turned 26 not to long ago. But staring into his dark brown eyes she knew age wasn't an issue. She loved Drakken since the beginning of their partnership but never understood why. That was the primary reason Shego stayed along for the ride for so long. She knew his plans for global domination was never going to work. If she really did wanted to peruse the villain life she wanted for herself, then going solo would have worked better for her. She would've been a greater threat to the free world then all the princess's villains combined and she knew it but this man. This blue skinned man, whose plans were as 'foolproof' as those gain $2,000 a week from home scams, had her heart and she would never leave him, no matter what screwed up ,twisted idea he had up his sleeve she wouldn't be far behind to help him up again.

She let her lips touch his softly. Drakken's eyes widen for a few seconds before he let himself be taken away by the kiss. She moved her lips close to his ears.

"I love you too" she whispered.

KP…..

Kim walked outside from the indoor bathroom in her room. Ann smiled as she saw Kim's baby bump being shown through her outfit. Kim would cover her belly with her hands, feeling awk-weird.

"Mom, are you sure you have nothing else for me to wear?"

"No hon" Ann said, shaking her head. "Unless you want to wear the hospital robe again?" Ann spoke slightly chuckling, making Kim glare at her. "Kimmie, you use to love wearing this outfit all the time."

"**Use** being the key word." Kim said. "Mom I feel so exposed and…

"Dr. Possible?!" The nurse frantically spoke when she opened the door. Kim instantly recognized her as the sunshine spreaders head nurse. When the nurse saw Mrs. Dr. Possible she sighed in relief. "Oh Dr. Possible I'm so relieved I've finally found you!"

"What's the sitch Nurse Erin?" Kim asked.

"Dr. Possible is needed Kim." The nurse responded before looking straight at Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Dr. Richards asked for you. It's about your son-in-law and…."

"What's wrong with Ron?" Kim asked horrified.

"Doctor, please follow me" Nurse Erin begged. Ann nodded but Kim quickly took hold of her mother's hand.

"I'm going." She ordered.

"Kim no" Ann objected but Kim wouldn't let go of her grip.

"Mom, its Ron, I've gotta go." Ann had no time to argue but nodded as they began to follow Nurse Erin to Ron's room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ron couldn't be happier. Kim had her arms wrapped around his, her head rested ever so sweetly on his shoulder as they both watched their young ones playing in the sand. Everything was so perfect Ron wanted more than anything for this to last….<em>**

* * *

><p>"<strong>1,2,3 clear<strong>" Doctor Richard said while he administered the DIY shock treatment.

There was no responds from the young blond.

Kim gasped in horror as she walked inside the room and saw Ron. He had a tube through his mouth, monitors where everywhere around him and his bare chest was wide open receiving the shocks. Kim rushed to his side holding his hand.

"RON! RON!" She yelled. All she could hear was the long beep of the heart monitor. She frantically touched his face, moving his hair back. He still remained motionless as Kim continued to hold on to his hand and spoke to him through her sniffs and cries.

"Ron, don't leave me please," Kim begged. "Ron comes back to me. Ron, listen to me. Don't die on me Ron. I need you, Betty needs you!" Her pleas and cries did no use nor did the DIY shock treatment. Kim continued to talk to Ron through her tears not caring how she looked.

The doctor took off his face masked and looked at Ann, who cried as she tried to feel a pulse from the young. The two red-heads looked completely devastated as the doctor looked at Kim covering her face with Ron's bare chest and Ann looking utterly lost. He looked at nearby nurse and nodded. He looked at his watch before he spoke.

"The time of death…7:20 a.m.….."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: soooo.. some update uh?<strong>

**I'll like to Thank all of you guys who reviewed, following and favorite my stories. I read all my reviews on every single one of my stories because sometimes you guys bring in some amazing points and what I might consider to add to this story. ;)**

**Now someone comment on the last update about Drakken's and Shego's ages so there you are. Lol I didn't make up the ages (Okay yes i did.) But i based it on what the creators themselves said about their ages. Shego is suppose to be in her early 20's and Drakken in his early 40's so that's how i decided about their ages. Sorry for the late update but I, as you can see, have other stories I also want to finish. please you haven't read my other stories I suggest you take a look at you might like it as much as this one? Lol  
><strong>

**As always leave me your thought ,comments, or questions about the update. If it doesn't give away the story then I'll be more then glad to answer them. **

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

* * *

><p>There was nothing the Middleton Hospital Nurses could do to get Kim to leave the room. Not even her mother could nudge her out of the way so the nurses could remove the monitors and tube Ron was strapped into. They eventually had to work around the devastated teen heroine until all that was left was an empty vessel and a heartbroken redhead.<p>

Kim wouldn't let her grip on Ron's hand go. She let her tears fall down her face and would bury her face onto Ron's chest from time to time. Not even 24 hours had passed since her marriage to Ron and she was already a widow. She would touch her belly to feel her baby, their baby, and look at the young blonde.

"Ron, why?" She whispered. There was nothing left for her to say. All her hopes and dreams were now gone in a blink of an eye….

She was going to a single mother. She would have to raise her baby by herself… in the house Ron and her were supposed to share and live in for the rest of their lives. That wasn't what hurt Kim the most. It was the mere fact her little one would never get the chance to know his/her father. S/he would never know how sweet, honorable, loving, goofy, charming and caring his/her father was. All the things he could have taught him/her…all the laughs they all could have shared.

Kim let out a few more tears. **_Is this how it hurts to lose the one you love?_** Kim thought. **_This pain is unbearable… How can anyone live through life while feeling this?..._**

The answer was clear. Kim rubbed her belly. She needed to be strong for her little one. It was only going to be them against everything else and this child was going to look for her for guidelines. She needed to pull herself together and be strong for the both of them, just how Ron would have wanted them to….But she couldn't. Ron was the only man she truly loved, and who loved her back. All the adventures, fights, laughs they shared since the old pre-k days now seemed so far away. No matter what Kim asked of her goofy best friend, rather it was helping her cram for a test or companying her on dangerous missions, he wouldn't think twice in helping her. Sure there would be complaints and whining on his part but he would always be there, complaining and all.

"I always admired you Ron," Kim spoke softly. "I always had and now… I'll never get the chance to tell you, to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I appreciated all the times you would be there helping me with the Tweebs, dealing with my crushes, even helping me with Bonnie. I swear if it wasn't for you I would've been suspended from Middleton sophomore year because of her." Kim chuckled as she wiped her tears.

"I guess you could say I took you for granted all these years and now that we're in love and married you're….gone." Kim hugged the corpses. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you were the one." Kim sobbed. She continued to sob when she felt someone walking inside the room.

"I'm not leaving" Kim angrily spoke as she turned around.

"I know Honey," Mrs. Stoppable responded. The Stoppables walked next to Kim, looking at the empty vessel.

"Mrs. Stoppable- I'm sorry" Kim cried as Mrs. Stoppable hugged her. The hug was tight, with little air being able to be let in.

"I know and you shouldn't be. Ronnie knew what he was risking when he did…whatever he did…. You were as powerless to stop those goons as we were. Please Kimmie don't blame yourself. He wouldn't you to feel like this."

Kim looked into Mrs. Stoppable's eyes. Her eyes were warm and welcoming as she spoke to her.

**_"This must be where Ron got his kindness from, Mrs. Stoppable" Kim thought._**

Kim slightly smiles at Maggie Stoppable and hugs her once more. Kim might have lost her love but she lost her only son. The more Kim thought about Mrs. Stoppable losing her only boy made her think about what if she loses her own child. Would the pain be greater then what she feeling at this moment? The whole sitch made Kim sick to her stomach.

"Brother!"

They all looked at Little Hana. She had a big smile when she saw Ron's body. She yelled at Ron again in Mr. Stoppable's arms.

"Han, please don't-" Mr. Stoppable begged as he was losing his grip on Hana. She wanted to see her brother. Hana was able to leave Mr. Stoppable's arms and ran to where Ron's body was.

"Brother!" she said as she jumped onto the bed. When Ron didn't respond to her she called for him again. She touched his face….nothing.

"Brother?" Hana spoke sadly. She was now crying as Ron wouldn't wake up for her. Kim gulped as she watched Hana cry. Little Han cried near Ron's head as her little hands touched his cheeks. Kim secretly hoped Hana would have been able to the impossible… to resurrect. Ron.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long over due update. :) I know this is some what short but the next update will be longer. ****I'm officially on Vacation until September 2 so I'll probably will be updating more frequently in the next few weeks some of my other stories as well as this one. If you haven't already follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

* * *

><p>Shego and Drakken took a stroll down the hallways of the hospital to the waiting room. Drakken was better than he was a few hours ago and wanted to escape the scenery of the eerie hospital room he occupied. He was still mildly weak but the pain was durable and with much persuasion Shego agreed to take him on a stroll if only for a few minutes if it would stop his whining. They spoke softly as they could as they walked down the hall into the waiting room. When they entered everyone inside was silent and crying. They both looked at each other and walked towards Wade who was sitting down near the window looking outside and at his computer.<p>

"Nerdlinger?" Shego addressed Wade. "What's going on?"

Wade looked up, eyes with tears, and responded: "It's Ron…. He- he passed away an hour or so ago."

Shego blinked in surprised of the news. She knew the odds against him were great but she thought he would have beaten the odds. She looked at Drakken who seemed surprised.

"I'm trying to address the press… about the news but I-"

Wade began to cry. Shego didn't know what to do at this point. She looked around and saw Kim's parents and everyone but Kim and Ron's parents inside crying their hearts out.

"Where's Possible?" Shego asked.

"In Ron's room," Ann answered her. "No one has been able to get her out of there since she found out."

Shego nodded. She knew she would have responded the same way if it was the other way around. Ron's last words to her echoed inside her head like an annoying fly. It was as though he was right there in front of her, saying it softly into to her ear. A sense of sadness came over her. Ron risked everything for his family. He knew the probabilities of him surviving were slim but he still tried. He deserves to have what he fought so hard to protect.

"Dr. D" Shego spoke looking down at Dr. Drakken. "I'm going to get the princess. Will you be okay with me leaving your hear until then?"

Dr. Drakken nodded. "Yes but …why?"

"I'm going to keep a promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>KP<em>**

**_Ron was laughing harder than he thought possible. Kim was covered with sand from head to toe/ the children circled around her, shaping the sand around her to look like a mermaid. Kim laughed as well as she wiggled her nose. It was beginning to get an itch. _**

**_"Ronnie, can you please?" she asked as she continued to wiggle her nose furiously._**

**_Ron got up from the blanket in the sand and walked towards his family. He scratched the itch making Kim sigh in relief. _**

**_"Thanks" she said. She was about to kiss him when the little blonde girl yelled for her to freeze._**

**_"MOMMY!" She yelled, "Don't move remember."_**

**_"Yeah!" the two little boys beside Kim said in unison. _**

**_"But Mommy is growing tired… and itchy." Kim complained. "Tell you guys what? Why don't we take a swim?" _**

**_The kids yelled in excitement and rushed themselves to the waves of the ocean. Kim quickly got up and rushed after them. Ron smiled and was about to follow Kim's lead when he felt the earth shake underneath him. _**

**_Ron froze in panic. He looked down at the sand and then at his family. Kim and the children were already inside the water, splashing water at one another. He sighed as he saw Kim's bright smile waving at him to join them. Maybe he was just imagining it…_**

**_Another shake, stronger than the other, began to make its way through the soft sands. Ron was losing his balance and fell face down. He looked up to see Kim's bright green eyes full of horror. She yelled for the children to follow her lead to land. The children did as they were told but their eyes were full of panic. Ron got up but the shaking didn't stop. He tried running to his family but continued to fall. The more he attempted to reach them the more distance there was._**

**_Kim reached shore with the children. She grabbed the little girl into her arms and the boys in the other hand. She ran towards him but she stumbled. She fell on her knees and the children began to cry._**

**_ "KP!" Ron yelled._**

**_"RON!" She screamed. Now the shaking was stronger than ever. Kim and the children huddled together crying and tightening their grips on one another. Kim hold her babies close and let tears drip down her face when she saw the sand opening itself right before her eyes. Ron was about to scream for them when he saw it, the biggest wave he'd ever seen. The wave was coming full force and the sand continued to open, not allowing room for Kim or the kids to jump to the other side._**

**_Ron ran has fast as he could but before he could reach the edge of the splitting sand he fell into complete and other darkness. _**

**_Ron screamed with fear. He felt as if he was going into some other world. _**

**_"Stoppable-san"_**

**_"Sensei!" Ron screamed. He saw the image of sensei right next to him. "What's going on?!"_**

**_"You knew what was at stake when you used your Tai Shing Pek Kwa. Now the ancient ones are returning you home since what was needed of you to return as been done."_**

**_Ron eyes widen. "No! No they can't! Sensei please…."_**

**_"My apologizes Stoppable-san but it must be done. You must accept what is to come. It was the path you've chosen to take."_**

**_"No, I can't go back to Kim like that! Sensei!" Ron pleaded._**

**_ "It is time to return…."Sensei spoke as everything began to light up._**

* * *

><p>Shego walked inside the room to see the Stoppables and Kim near Ron all huddled together. She couldn't see Ron well from where she stood. All she could see was his messy blonde hair. Shego took a few steps forward, gaining the attention Mrs. Stoppable. Mrs. Stoppable turned her vision towards Shego as she hold on to Hana. She nudged her husband, who looked at the green villainess with surprised eyes. He touched Kim's shoulder and when he gained her attention motion to the direction where Shego stood.<p>

"Shego, What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"What do you think?" She answered. "I'm here to get you out of this room long enough for the nurses can do their job without interference."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Look Princess I-"

"No you look Shego" Kim interrupted. "I'm not leaving Ron's side so-"

"So what, leave? Leave you so you can self-mourn the loss of your less-than-24-hour-husband?"

"Watch it" Kim cautioned. She got up from her seat. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"No you watch it" Shego retorted. "Listen to me Princess. Stoppable is dead. He isn't coming back. What's more important is your baby!"

Kim touched her belly as Shego continued.

"I'm not here for you but the baby." Shego stated. "You're not some regular teenager Cupcake. You have enemies in high places and ones with the means to finish you and the baby off without a second thought. You have to be on your guard and not let your emotions get the better of you, especially now!"  
>Shego took a deep breath before she continued, "Look, I'm sorry your husband is dead but there is nothing you can do about it. You can't bring him back from the dead. He wouldn't want you mourning his lost like you are right now! Think possible! Stoppable sacrificed his whole life you and the baby to remain alive and I'll be damn if you'll die while you're like this!"<p>

Shego words were like daggers. It hit Kim hard but maybe that's what she needed. Ron was gone. She had to face it. He wasn't coming back and Shego, annoyingly so, was right. In her current state, she is no condition to fight off her enemies if needed to. She needed to accept Ron was…

There was a scream coming from Ron's direction. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Ron was sitting on the bed, holding on to either side of it as he screamed in such pain Kim never thought imaginable. It sounded like a monkey in dreaded pain howling. The nurses quickly rushed inside as the screaming continued. Kim was so stunned she didn't notice Shego and the nurses escorting her out of the room. The door in front of them closed but Kim could only make out these last few words one of the doctors spoke. "He's still alive."

* * *

><p>Kim was back in the room after what seemed like an eternity to her. She would constantly stare at Ron, watching his chest moving up and down, a she read. Ron was now on an I.V., his normal flesh color had returned and most importantly… he was going to make a full recovery. The doctors explained how Ron was clinically dead for nearly 120 minutes and yet his body was able to repair all the damage preciously endured and none of the major organ were at any risk while he was "dead." It was a miracle they all said but Kim knew the real reason.<p>

Kim touched Ron's hair. She felt so relived to just hear his breathing as she got closer to him. Ron slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but soon later he saw Kim's bright green eyes and loving smile smiling at him as her tears dripped down.

"Ron" she whispered.

"KP" Ron responded. He smiled at her as he closed his eyes again. He took another deep breath and opened them again.

"Where-where am I?"

"You're at the hospital" Kim answered.

"Why am I-?" Ron froze as his memory slowly was coming to him.

"Kim!" He spoke louder. "Are you okay?" He touched her hands frantically.

She smiled with a nod. "Yes, Thanks to you."

Ron sighed. "Good. Man, the moment I saw Eric shocking you I thought you were down for the count."

Kim blinked. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Eric, you know your boyfriend who turned out to be a Synthodrone created by drak- Eh!" Ron said in disgusted. "You'd kissed a Synthodrone! Man that's an image I didn't want."

Kim looked baffled to Ron. She shook her head as if not understanding what he was saying. What, was he not speaking English?

"Ron this isn't funny. That was over a year ago!"

"Then why am I here?" Ron asked.

"Because you were nearly killed on our wedding day" Kim answered annoyed. She had no idea why Ron would be remembering the little Diablo sitch in a time like this.

Ron looked at Kim as if he was being pranked.

"Ha-ha very funny KP." Ron began to laugh but when he noticed Kim narrowing her eyes at him and her hands folded, he began to pretend his laughter was a cough before continuing.

"Wait-you're serious?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Ron, I'm your wife. I'm Kim Stoppable now. We're having a kid and…"

"Whoa whoa, a kid?" Ron asked shocked. "First I'm finding out I'm married to my best friend and now you're telling me you're pregnant with my child? I'm only sixteen Kim this isn't funny!"

That's when it hit her. "Wait, you think you're sixteen? Ron, you're about to turn eighteen in less than a month. Don't you remember anything after the whole little Diablo sitch?"

"Nope, I don't even remember us being anything more than just friends. When did you think we started dating?"

Kim gulped. She knew what had happened but she didn't want to admit it. Ron continued to stare at Kim not knowing what else to say. Kim got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"KP" Ron called out. Kim turned to see Ron's sad face. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I mean- I believe what-"

"No" Kim answered. "No, you don't believe me because... you'd lost your memory."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the long over due update. :) ****If you haven't already... follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Talk<strong>_

Kim closed the door behind her. Heartbroken, she leaned on the wall the other side of the hallway. She felt bewildered and lost. She tried to comprehend, wrapped her mind around the idea, that Ron had no recollection of their relationship before prom. She thought about the last year of her life. Was she not a good girlfriend? Did she not established the love, the passion, she felt for him and that is why he would only remember her as a friend? What was she going to do now? Her husband was nearly killed not even 24 hours ago, thought to be died and now that he's alive he doesn't even remember anything about their relationship? This lingered in Kim's mind as her arms wrapped around her as if she were being given a hug. She slide her back down the wall with her face facing Ron's room door with tear-filled eyes.

She couldn't imagine a life were Ron didn't love her. She wouldn't believe it to be possible but… the possibility was there. There could be a chance that Ron may never regain his memories and if he doesn't… He might not love her anymore. Would she have to live the rest of her life loving a man who may never love her in return? All the words Ron told her at the wedding, the kisses they shared, their love… it would have all gone in vain.

She chuckled softly as she mumbled. "To think- I help countless people a day and now… I'm helpless to help the one person I love."

"I do believe you can help Stoppable-san more than you think."

Kim looked up to see Sensei and Yori standing in front of her.

"Yori," Sensei addressed as he turned is head to her. "Go see how Stoppable-san is feeling while I talk to his wife in private."

Yori nodded. She walked in front of the Ron's door and knocked. She heard Ron give the okay to enter. As Yori closed the door, Kim could hear Ron yells of excitement at the sight of Yori. When the door closed completely Kim wiped her tears and looked directly at Sensei.

"I guess this qualifies as 'for better or for worse' part of my vow uh?" Kim laughed lightly, trying to ease the increasing depression spreading inside of her.

"Indeed" Sensei nodded. "But I don't believe you should blame yourself for something out of your control."

"Yes it is" Kim mumbled. "If I wasn't weak-"

"You know how long I've lived at Yamanouchi School Kim Possible?" Sensei asked.

Kim, puzzled, looked at Sensei. Sensei wasn't looking at her but she could sense he was in some other form.

"No" Kim answered. "How long?"

"Since the day I was born" Sensei responded. "I was born at Yamanouchi and never left unlike my brother."

Silence. Kim had no idea where this conversation was going but something in her gut told her to precede.

"So, your mother was a ninja?" Kim finally asked.

"Not exactly" Sensei answered. He directed his vision at Kim to see her slouch body on the wall, her hands on her stomach.

"My mother was the Han."

Kim blinked and looked at Sensei. "What? –I mean."

"I know what you mean Kim-san. You are not accustomed to our legends or way of life. You remind of Stoppable-san at his first visit to Yamanouchi."

Kim let out a soft chuckle, trying to hide the pain she felt when she heard Ron's name.

"My mother was the Han. One of the greatest that ever lived according to the elders."

"If you don't mind me asking Sensei," Kim began. "What did happen to your mother?"

"She passed away giving birth to us I'm afraid. When she passed, the elders took Haruto and me in and raised us. My mother had no family left and the identity of my father was never known. My mother took that to her grave."

"I'm sorry" Kim apologized.

"It's quite alright. I've learned to accept what the ancient ones had planned for my brother and me for quite some time now."

"Speaking of your brother" Kim added. "What cause him to leave?"

Sensei was silent for moment. Composing his words in the right manner. He let out a small sigh before he continued.

"When he and I were around Hana's age, I began to show great potential of the new monkey master. They said my mother's abilities as the Han was transferred into me. Haruto wasn't as lucky. According to him, he couldn't compete with me. I was stronger than he was and I would always the golden child to the elders. And to some extent, he was right. From that moment on, the elders trained in endlessly in hopes I one day would rise to occasion and helped the upcoming Monkey Master. This left Haruto behind, to fend for himself and strive in other means."

Kim sat there in silence. She listened closely, not missing a beat.

"I've always told my brother that he was being silly and it was just an excuse for him not to train harder. We would fight like any other siblings but one day that all changed…"

"What happened?"

"I stole my brother's love" Sensei whispered into the air.

Kim's eyes bugged out in surprise. She looked at how dismayed Sensei felt about what he'd done and waited for him to continue.

"We were both young. No less old than your age Kim-san when I met her. My wife, Asami."

Kim saw a smile through Sensei bread as he spoke. "She surely was my morning beauty."

"Where did you met her?" Kim asked.

"The elders" Sensei answered. "One day, as I trained with the youngest of the masters, she walked into the dojo and sat and watched me. I didn't notice her until my training was done and I was allowed to leave. She smiled at me with her summer cheeks. I instantly fell for her-. But that same evening, we ate dinner when my brother came raging through the door. To him, I knew she was the one he loved. I told him it must've been a mistake, that the elders must have confused us and thought her and I were dating. Even my Asami tried talking to him but instead he shamed her and left Yamanouchi, vowing he wouldn't rest until he saw me dead. I soon later found out Asami was the Han and the Elder's had planned to wed me to her soon as I came of age- long before my brother even knew of her existence."

"Wow, and I thought my love life was bad." Kim stated.

"It was. My relationship with my brother was never the same after that. We spent marry years apart. I look back at that day Asami watched me train and wondered if I would have done the same thing knowing what I know now. If I would have honored my brother by not marrying the woman he loved." Sensei looked blankly to the emptiness of the hallway.

"I lived a happy life with her. We had a wonderful baby girl named Kiyoko, who know has child of her own. And now that child is helping protect your husband and family. This-"

"Wait, Yori is your granddaughter?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes, Yori is my grandchild" Sensei confirmed. "But that isn't what I trying to tell you. Kim-san, what happened between my brother and I was something neither one of us had any control over. And what turned out because of it was greater than we ever thought possible."

Kim let Sensei words sink in. Was what happened to Ron a blessing in disguise?

"Maybe you're right Sensei. It's just I feel like I failed Ron- I should have been able to help him. Now, because of me he doesn't remember he's married to me or – that he loves me." Kim began to let out some tears.

"His love for you has never been greater" Sensei said. "You must believe in that."

"How can you be so sure?" Kim asked.

"Because of the Reiki" Sensei answered.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What's a Reiki?"

"A Reiki is an ancient healing style only Tai Shing Pek Kwa would be able to do. It is an energy transfer. The Tai Shing Pek Kwa would leave Stoppable-san and enter you. Healing all the damages it could manage before returning back home."

"How does that prove Ron still loves me?" Kim asked, baffled.

"It is a quite advance and this comes at a price."

"What price is that?"

"The thing he loves the most-you-"

"Me?"

"Yes. In order for him to undergo this, he needed to give you up. He knew he might not have survive the Reiki. He needed to leave this world, if needed, knowing you'll be okay without him and the only way how was to-"

"Forget we were ever together."

Sensei nodded. "Forgetting his relationship with you was the only way he would have been able to do it."

"His memories is there a-"

"I'm sorry to intrude" Yori said outside Ron's door. "But Stoppable-san is asking for Kim Possible."

Kim got up, looking at sensei as she made it in front of the door. Sensei smiled at her.

"Memories might be lost in the darkness but love is the light it needs to find its way back." He said.

Kim took a deep breathe before entering Ron's room once more, letting her conversation with sensei linger inside her mind.

When the door was closed, Yori looked as Sensei. "Did you tell her?" She asked.

"No" sensei replied. "She mustn't know until we figure some other alternative. Stoppable-san wouldn't forgive us if we endanger her."

"But time is running out we need-"

"I know" Sensei answered. He placed his hand behind his back and walked towards the waiting rooms where the rest of Possible-Stoppable party were. "Let us hope, Kim Possible can do what is needed to be done…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Been quite busy with schoolwork. Hope the wait was over. Be updating as much as I can but please let me know what you thought of the recent update. :) It helps sometimes with the infamous writers block and when I look at your comments helps me stir things in the right direction.**

**till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Timing is everything <strong>

It had been two weeks since the wedding. Kim visited Ron numerous times at the hospital, bringing with her one item per day of anything she could use to help regain the past year or so of Ron's life. She brought his team jersey, pictures, anything that brought any significance of their love into his hospital room. Ron would shrug and shake his head apologetic, he had no recollection of anything... Kim would hide her disappointment and discussed other matters until it was time for her to leave. The last thing she wanted to do was to put pressure on Ron to remember or guilt him for not knowing.

Ron knew he was married to Kim and they were awaiting a child. He didn't argue or question the information given to him by his friends and family. He just had no recollection of how those statements came to be. He would stare at Kim during her visits and smile his signature smile. He didn't want her to worry more then she already was but there was no fooling Kim. Things were becoming strain between the two…

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked Ron as she started the Sloth as Ron was finally released from the hospital and allowed to go home.

Ron slouched in the passenger seat, a smirk on his face. "Well I am going to miss the attention of all those nurses but the Ronster can manage, I suppose."

Kim laughed. "Someone is in good spirits."

"You best believe Kim!" Ron exclaimed, lowering the window. "It feels like I've been away from home for -like forever."

"You have no idea" Kim mumbled. She drove the sloth in silence with the Oh Boyz playing in the background. It wasn't until Ron noticed the direction Kim was heading Ron began to speak.

"KP, not to be a backseat driver but- isn't the direction of my house the other way?"

"You mean your parent's house is in the other direction, don't you?" Kim asked. "I'm driving to our home."

"Oh" Ron replied.

"Do you not-?"

"No, No Kim," Ron confirmed. "I was –uh- under the impression we would be going to my-I mean-my parents' house. That's all. "

Kim frowned. How could she have been so inconsiderate? Ron lost his memory! He had no memory of them buying a house together. He was still getting use to the fact that they were married. She drove into the house's driveway and parked the sloth.

"Sorry. I should have told you that you were coming here. I know things haven't been easy for you."

"Hey, no big right?" Ron smiled. "I know me losing my memory hasn't been the easiest thing for you either. Even Drakken's takeover the world schemes are easier to manage than this." They both laughed.

"Guess you're right" Kim agreed.

"Let's not beat ourselves over this. Let's just have a nice, quiet evening, maybe rent a movie or something, together."

"Sure" Kim responded.

Ron smiled as he kissed Kim on the forehead. "I may not have my memory in the up and up KP but I do care for you."

Kim nodded as she stepped out of the sloth. They walked together towards the door, with a few inches of distance between them.

"Ready?" Kim asked.

"Always" Ron grinned as he watched Kim motion for him to turn the key. He did and gently opened the door and turned on the light.

"Surprise!"

Ron jumped and screamed, making everyone inside the house laugh. Ron nervously laughed as he saw his friends and family all gathered into the living room with a huge 'Welcome Home Ron' Banner in between everything. Ron thanked everyone in attendance as each person hugged and welcomed him to his new home. He would glance at Kim, who was offering pigs-in-a-blanket to everyone, and sighed. He took a drink of coke Mr. Dr. Possible offered him and glanced around the house.

The house was beautiful as he would always imagine Kim's home being. He saw the photos Kim placed round the house. He say their graduation picture hanging beside their pre-k class photo. He stared at the graduation picture. He looked older than how he remembered himself to be, stronger as a matter of fact. He saw Kim's arms wrapped around him as they both looked at the camera. He touched the framed photo, wishing he could remember that day. He imagine how happy they must have felt, how nervous he must have been.

"That was some day," Felix stated.

"I wouldn't have imagined it any other way." Ron gulped down his coke and smiled at his friend. "If only I could remember."

"And that's what friends are for" Felix responded rolling himself closer to Ron. "You were the real hero that day."

Ron laughed.

"No I'm serious dude!" Felix confirmed. "It was something I, none of us, thought possible. We thought the world was coming to an end. Kim was even taken away by this enormous spaceship! If it wasn't for you- I think we wouldn't have a world –or at least the one we know-anymore."

Ron wanted to believe Felix's story but it was so far fetch for him to even consider it. He was just the guy who was there exploding the lairs and being the distraction. He wasn't a hero. But it would be nice for him to be one for once. He couldn't have imagined himself saving anything other than himself let alone save the day like Kim does. Kim…

"Felix?" Ron asked. "How has Kim been? You know, since the whole hospital thing. And don't sugar coat anything, got it?"

Felix looked at Kim's direction and sighed. "It's been hard- but she's been handling it only Kim can."

"That's Kim for you" Ron chuckled nervously.

"Ron, don't worry about Kim" Felix affirmed. "Kim is- well Kim. She can handle this situation just as you handled something similar not to long ago when she lost her memory."

"Kim lost her memory?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, for almost a week." Felix confirmed. "Oh man, I'm pretty sure that must've been the hardest week for you. You did everything to remind her she was your girlfriend. It was kinda cool how much effort you did so she could regain her memory."

"How did she remember, you know?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Hm, what I recall you telling me was that she remembered you two dating because you lost your pants on a mission."

"Aw man" Ron frowned. He hoped the whole 'losing my pants on missions' was gone phase by now. "But I don't lose my pants anymore- do I?"

"Not as much as before" Felix stated laughing. They both laughed making their way back to crowd….

After the guest left, Kim sighed and sat on the couch, lying face down. "Last time I throw a party." Kim said, her voiced muffled as she covered her face with a pillow.

"It was nice change of pace from the hospital visits- having everyone here" Ron commented. "Thanks."

He sat at the couch across from Kim. Kim noticed and tried not to take personal. They both stared at each other awkwardly.

"So not the drama" Kim smiled awkwardly. She moved her vision to the coffee table. "Hey!" Kim said looking at the coffee table. "Wade finally finished it."

"Finished what?" Ron asked as he saw Kim reaching for a white box in front of her. She looked at him timidly.

"It's our-uh wedding video" Kim said. "He probably left it here for us to see." She looked at the video with the urge to play it. She wanted to relive those precious moments before this nightmare but she hesitated. Should she watched it with Ron? Would he want to watch it? Would it cause him to remember?

"Do you want to watch it?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would-uh you want to? I mean we don't have to watch it if-"

"No, No" Ron insisted. "Let's watch." He reached for the DVD and walked to the Television to play it. They both watched the video in silence. Nothing but the sounds of the video was heard. Ron was memorized. He watched as he kissed Kim, hugged her, and gave her the ring. It all looked surreal to him.

They watched until they shared their first dance on video and it began to fade into darkness. Kim was about to get up from the couch because she knew that was last footage filmed before the attack but then another image appeared. It was fuzzy at first, but she knew what it was. It was Ron moving the camera on a laptop. Kim sat back down and glanced at Ron who hadn't let his eyes leave the screen.

"Okay Wade" Television Ron spoke. He smiled as he began to fix his messy hair. He took one deep breathe before he spoke once more. "Kim" he began. "I'd ask Wade to put this at the end of our wedding video as a surprise for you." He nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not good with words but if these might be the last words I ever say I want to say it right. Kim- I'm in love you. I can't imagine myself living without you. I want you to know –if I don't get the chance to say this to you in person- I want you to be happy even if you have to do it without me... I want you to always remember that whatever happened at the wedding that I did it for us. I did it for the little one on the way. I want you to remember I love you and hopefully I'm by your side watching this, holding you and finally living our lives. But if that's not the case- I will always love you and everything I did was for our little forming family. Take care of our baby KP. Take care of both of you. And no matter where I am or state of mind I am in- you are always in my heart… Okay Wade that-"

The screen then went completely black at that point. Nothing was said and no one moved. Ron couldn't allow himself to see how distraught Kim was. He knew she was hurt by those words his past self said to her. He slowly made himself walk outside to the chilly night.

He sat on the porch, his body slouched and his face buried inside the palm of his hands. He knew what he needed to do. He felt someone beside him. He looked to see Kim's green eyes stare at him sadly. Ron just stared as Kim wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't look at him but at the night sky.

"It's alright" she said.

"No" Ron argued. "It is."

"Ron-"

"No KP" Ron exclaimed. "This isn't fair for you."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"This!" Ron yelled. "You don't deserve me! You deserved that Ron – the one on the DVD, the one at the wedding, who remembers everything and truly loves you. It pains me to see you hurt by this Kim. That's why I made up mind."

"Made up your mind about what?" Kim asked.

"I am going to be staying at my parents until I figure out how to regain my memory."

"Ron please" Kim begged. "You don't need to go."

"Yes I do" Ron said. "It's the only way I could feel less guilty for not remembering you the way you want me to. Please let me do this for us."

Kim shook her head. She wasn't about to let Ron leave her like this. She let her tears fall down to the ground. She knew Ron wasn't going to listen to her. She could hear it in his voice how he truly believed this was the only way to make the pain more bearable for the both of them. She watched as she saw him walk down the street with his hands in his pocket. She continued to see him turn the street, leaving her and her baby alone- truly alone for the first time…..

Three Days Later….

Kim parked the sloth inside the Stoppable's driveway. She took off her seat belt and started at the Bueno Nacho to-go bag and a nicely baked pumpkin pie she had at the passenger seat. She hadn't heard or seen Ron in the past few days and it was starting to get to her. He has been avoiding her for the past three days and she had just about enough of it. They needed to talk about their current sitch and what better way to break the ice than to come to his house, unannounced, and bring breakfast so they could eat. She grabbed the stuff from the car and walked to the front door. Kim sighed before she knocked. She forced a smile and hoped Ron wouldn't shoo her away. When the door open Kim mouth couldn't have dropped more further to the ground….

There in front of her was Yori, half yawning and wearing Ron's over-sized Jersey. Yori say Kim and smiled.

"Kim-San" Yori greeted. "It is so good to see you."

Kim couldn't utter a sound she was angry and sad all together. She grabbed on to the pie tightly, almost squeezing the life of it.

"Yori, who's at the-" Ron stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kim angrier then he had ever seen her.


End file.
